Problem: First consider the expression for: $-2$ plus the quantity of $7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $7$ and that expression and then add $-5$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $7$ times $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is $-2$ plus $7x$ $7x$ $ - 2$ What is the product of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (7x - 2) = \color{orange}{7(7x-2)}$ What does adding $-5$ to $\color{orange}{7(7x-2)}$ do? $7(7x-2)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(7x-2)-5$.